


Drop to the floor and give me fifty Lister

by Darkchrisbarrieblood



Category: Red Dwarf, Red Dwarf Slash
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluffy with a hint of slash, Lust, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchrisbarrieblood/pseuds/Darkchrisbarrieblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimmer makes Lister excersise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Drop to the floor and give me fifty” Rimmer called out loud down to Crystal and Lister on the gym deck.  
“Why did you make him in charge?” Lister asked Crystal; breathless and continuing to press up.  
“To give him a chance to feel happy.” Crystal replied and quickly pressed upwards.  
“Come on Rimmer, that’s not fair. She’s dead.” Lister called, looking up at Rimmer as he stood above them on a balcony.  
“I cannot control people’s physical appearances Lister. Come on. You need to get fitter.”  
“Smeg head.” Lister whispered and struggled to continue with the press-ups.  
“Done Rimmer.” Crystal said, standing up.  
“Well done, come up here.” Rimmer called back and smiled at his daughter. Immediately, Crystal found the staircase and raced up it.  
Lister continued to do press-ups although he didn’t want to anymore. This idea of Rimmer being in charge was getting too much now. He understood what Crystal meant by making him happy and certainly her presence was enough to keep him sane, but all this ordering around was getting a little too annoying.  
“Father, give Lister a break.” Crystal said and stood next to him.  
“You will call me sir.” Rimmer said and held his head high.  
Crystal grabbed his arm and said threateningly, “I am Officer Rimmer second class, you are only first. Remember it.”  
“Yes of course.” Rimmer said and sighed.  
“Apologies sir Rimmer.” Crystal replied and stood attentively with her head bowed.  
“Apology accepted.” Rimmer replied and smiled at her.  
Sensing this smile, she then said “Sir, I feel that Mr Lister has had enough exercise for now. I suggest you give him a break”  
“Right, okay.” He said to Crystal. “You can rest now Lister.” Rimmer called down to Lister. A thud came to the floor as Lister’s heavy body landed on the gym floor.  
Rimmer watched as Lister’s body panted out of breath on the floor; Lister’s hair wet with sweat and dreadlocks over his face.  
“Father, may I be dismissed, only I have repairs to do. Remember?” Crystal said and winked.  
“Oh yes. Crystal, dismiss.” Rimmer called and walked down with his daughter down the stairs.  
As they parted their ways, Rimmer then had the nice thought of Crystal performing his job better than he ever could. When she was some distance away, he walked through the gym doors to Lister who was still on the floor.

“Good Lister. You did more than yesterday.” Rimmer said and helped Lister up.  
“Why you doing this to me?” Lister asked, dripping with sweat.  
“I want to show you how good and easy it is to be healthy.” Rimmer smiled.  
“Yeah right. It’s easy for you, you’re made of light.” Lister snapped.  
“Yes, all the more reason why you should be healthy; you living longer helps me live longer.” Rimmer smiled again and punched lister playfully in the arm .  
“Smeg off.” Lister said and walked over to his water bottle on the bench. Rimmer raced on ahead and took the bottle from him.  
“Uh-uh Lister.” Rimmer said playfully.  
“Rimmer, give me the smegging bottle.” Lister said and jumped up for it.  
“I don’t know what’s in it. All I know it could be beer.”  
“It’s not, Trust me.” Lister said. But Rimmer took it to the other room and looked in the bottle. He looked at the liquid then turned away from him and did something to it.  
As Rimmer came back, Lister said “What have you done to it?”  
“Nothing. Just tried some of it.” Rimmer said and gave him the bottle.  
Lister drank it down; all of it. Rimmer watched gleefully as Lister thirsted for the water.  
“You see. When you exercise that much you thirst for it, it’s always good. You know it’s good.”  
Lister looked at Rimmer strangely and then decided to go to the bathroom.  
Whilst Lister was gone, Rimmer began to wonder what on earth came over him to spike Lister’s drink. He wouldn’t have done that usually but something told him that his desires were greater than lister’s.  
When Lister came back, his face seemed flushed, although that could have been from the exercise.  
“Are you okay?” Rimmer asked; hands behind his back.  
“Yeah, I guess.” Lister said and twitched a little.  
Rimmer’s eyes looked at the profile in front of him a noticed that a specific area was trying to hide something desperately.  
“Err, Lister...”  
“Yes?” he said in a voice which hinted frustration.  
“Is anything wrong?” Rimmer asked in a concerned tone and stepped closer to lister.  
Lister winced a little and seemed embarrassed to tell him.  
“Come on Lister. “Rimmer said and touched his arm and gave an assuring smile.  
“Nothing. I’m...” Lister began and then the ‘problem’ which Lister was experiencing became more and more obvious.  
“You little Smeg head.” Lister gasped and began to pant; his thirst becoming more and more desperate.  
“What?” Rimmer said and seemed oblivious to what was happening.  
“You spiked my drink.” Lister said and refused to get out of the position he was in.  
Rimmer then decided that now would be a good time to ‘play’ with lister’s mind.  
“Oh? With what?”  
“Virility enhancement drug. Think I didn’t notice.” Lister said and smiled at him.  
“How?”  
“Well, the hints you gave me. Making me exercise and...” Lister began and then noticed that Rimmer was becoming embarrassed. “It’s for yourself isn’t it?”  
Rimmer nodded and stepped back a little trying to hide his feelings.  
“Ever since my daughter’s been here, I haven’t been able to...”  
Lister paused and thought and watched as the hologram moved his crotch back a little.  
“Why don’t you just...go somewhere private?” Lister asked .  
“For me, there is really no where private. Everywhere I go, either you or crystal are there, but what’s worse is that Kryten can see my drives and...” Rimmer said and seemed uncomfortable.  
“Well, I never thought this’d happen...” Lister said and smiled at the uncomfortable craving Rimmer’s body as he stood there.  
“Look, I’m sorry.” Rimmer said and seemed in pain as his boxers began to feel too short on him.  
“It’s okay.” Lister said and got up; showing the secret embarrassment.  
Rimmer looked at Lister and seemed saddened and turned away from him. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes; trying to calm the demon which was making him feel lust for Lister.

After a few moments, he felt someone coming closer.  
“Oh God.” Rimmer thought; hoping it wasn’t his daughter  
Arms came through Rimmer’s and held the hologram close.  
“Lister?” Rimmer said; knowing from the smell which lingered with the sensation of stabbing in the back.  
“Rimmer...” Lister whispered into his ear; embarrassment flooded over Rimmer’s body and he began to become turned by Lister.  
“Don’t... say it like... that.” Rimmer said, trying to hide the groans and gasps which he wanted to force from his lungs.  
“Why?” Lister said and got considerably close to Rimmer’s neck. Lister’s breath made him urge more and the stabbing sensation was making him realise what he had done.  
“I. I’ve been bad.” Rimmer said and nearly cried; it was so good yet so bad.  
“Yeah, you nearly killed me. I think I need to punish you then.” Lister sighed and thrusted his hips forward once and moved his hands down to Rimmer’s stomach.  
“How will you do that? I’m being punished enough.” Rimmer managed to utter and realised where his hands were.  
“Well, I supposed I shouldn’t punish you.” Lister replied and moved his hands back up Rimmer’s stomach.  
“Please…please…” Rimmer begged, wanting, needing him and virtually begging on his knees.  
“Why should I after what you did to me?” Lister replied: reminding him of what he caused.  
“I…I needed something…” Rimmer sighed.  
Lister then moved his hands slowly down Rimmer’s torso and began to breathe heavier onto him.  
“Rimmsey…you know what I will do…after all you are my superior...I will obey your requests.” Lister whispered and stood attentively; letting go of Rimmer.  
Turning around at the sudden loss of warm breath, he saw Lister standing at attention with a raging libido clad in his crotch.  
“What should I do sir?” lister asked and stood persuasively.  
Rimmer then moaned desperately; “me.”

Lister ran over to Rimmer and embraced him; holding him closer than before. Their lips met in a rage of tongue and teeth and their hands held each other closely.  
“Listy…” Rimmer managed to say; muffled by his tongue.  
“Yeah?” Lister said pulling out of the holograms mouth.  
“I apologise.” Rimmer began and seemed saddened and gulty for what he had caused.  
“Don’t. I needed this too.” Lister truthfully said and grabbed Rimmer’s todger harder.  
“Oh gosh…Gah…” Rimmer said and leant his head on Lister’s shoulder.  
Hands began to slowly rub as both of them began to need the other; like partners in a dance.  
They slowly began to walk around each other, Lister grabbing Rimmer’s harder and harder as the need came harder and harder. Rimmer moaned loudly which echoed in the hall.  
“Oh god...I can’t...” Rimmer said and took Lister’s hand off him; his hands still on Lister’s.  
“Why?”  
“What if Crystal hears?”  
“Trust me, she has probably seen weirder stuff...” Lister said and beckoned closer to him; leaning to feel his lips and breathing hot air .  
Hearing his request in his heart, he met lister’s mouth again and licked his lips.  
“Aah, nice.” Lister said and enjoyed the taste of his tongue.  
Then, Lister felt that it was time that he treated Rimmer. In a hot kiss, he lowered Rimmer’s body to the gym floor and took off his gym shirt; revealing his sweaty, muscular body. Afterwards, he checked to see whether Rimmer was paying attention and with that he dropped his gym shorts; revealing his boxer clad erection.  
Rimmer’s hands were by his head and watching Lister undress in front of his eyes made his hot flush even hotter.  
“Oh…” Rimmer said and bit his lip as Lister sat on his pelvis.  
Ripping off his underwear, Lister then began to pump himself, making sure Rimmer was in range of fire.  
“Let me Lister, let me.” Rimmer said and urged to help his bunkmate.  
“No…” Lister replied, tensing his face as he went faster and faster.  
“Please…” Rimmer moaned; his own reacting to the sensation of pumping; twiching.  
Lister ignore Rimmer’s protest and carried on going; unable to stop as his emotions brought him closer and closer.  
“Wow, you needed this.” Rimmer mumbled as he heard the satisfying slaps of a good pump.  
After no time at all, Lister’s facial expression began to contort and Rimmer could tell that, in a few moments, he would come to him.  
“Oh god…” Lister said automatically; the way anyone would close to orgasm.  
“You’re close aren’t you?” Rimmer asked.  
Lister nodded and shook with sex. In no time at all, he surged with orgasm; Rimmer being covered in some as it pulsed from Lister.  
Lister tensed as he released, then relaxed; lying on Rimmer's body and rubbing against him slightly.  
“Oh lister,” Rimmer sighed, his own Suring with heat.  
Lister gasped and looked Rimmer in the eye lovingly and stroked Rimmer’s cheek.  
“You like that?” Lister asked, recovering from climax.  
Rimmer nodded and licked his lips; tasting some salt.  
“Oh yes, but now I need it to happen to me.”  
“Oh of course.” Lister said and stood up. As Rimmer got up, he looked down at his crotch; he burned with sex and needed to achieve climax somehow.  
“Well, first, these need to be taken off.” A fully naked Lister said and pointed to rimmer’s clothes.  
As Rimmer slipped off his tunic shirt, he revealed the muscular consistency of his pectorals.  
“Looking good.” Lister complimented and was amazed by how good he was keeping.  
Rimmer then tore off his trousers along with the underwear which he had on and released the true him;his todger dripping with pree .  
Eyes wide, Lister took in Rimmer’s body and realised that Rimmer needed release.  
“What do you want sir?” Lister said, toying with him.  
“Anything...anything you can do to...” Rimmer said and implied what he wanted him to do.  
Lister got on his knees and took Rimmer whole in his mouth, one hand on his own; slowly feeling the blood filling it.  
Rimmer breathed in deeply as the sensation of something wet, moist and warm encasing his rage felt so good.  
“Oh sweet Io.” Rimmer panted and placed a hand on the back of Lister’s head which tongue was flicking on his head rapidly.  
Lister glanced up at Rimmer’s face lovingly and took his mouth off him, then licked his length visibly; teasing him as he took his mouth off and dripped spit onto his swollen head.  
Rimmer looked down at what was happening to him and inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.  
“Oh Listy…” Rimmer sighed and felt as his length became warmer and warmer.  
“You needed this huh?” Lister sighed and pumped himself.  
“Yeah…” Rimmer groaned and tensed a little; sweat built up on his brow.  
Lister, realising that Rimmer was close, pushed Rimmer to the floor and held onto him almost as if he needed him to live.  
Rimmer lay there, hands behind his head and allowed Lister to manipulate him. Lister bent Rimmer’s legs back so they were on his chest and spread them apart. Licking one of his fingers, he placed it on Rimmer’s buttock and went down into the crevice.  
“What are you…?” Rimmer asked but was then shushed by Lister’s soft fingers.  
“Ssh.” Lister said, placing a delicate finger on his lips. As he put himself inside Rimmer they both grunted as the sensation hit them.  
“Oh Smeg!” Rimmer shouted as he felt pain spike inside him, but then it went and was replaced with lust.  
Lister pushed himself up and then leant his hand on Rimmer’s collar bone; one remaining between them as he didn’t want to go in too far yet.  
“I will give you fifty…” Lister grunted as he felt Rimmer tight around him.  
“Oh please…” Rimmer sighed and threw his head back.  
Lister took his remaining hand and placed his other on Rimmer’s collar bone, allowing him to slip in fairly easily.  
Lister performed one complete press up; as he decended he kissed Rimmer’s lips.  
“Oh Lister…” Rimmer moaned, unable to say anything else as he felt himself preecoming between them.  
“God, you want this don’t you.” Lister said and buckled his hips forward quickly.  
Inhaling sharply, Rimmer breathed, “Yes, yes, yes just, please…”  
Hearing Rimmer’s request, he continued to buck his hips and heard as Rimmer’s grunts hid the slaps of their skin perfectly.  
Lister increased pace as he was close to coming for a second time; a record for him.  
“God…”Lister said, tensing his buttocks and began to shudder.  
“Come on…” Rimmer hissed and felt as Lister released in him; progressing deeper than before.  
“Now it’s your turn…” Lister panted; recovering.  
“Cant…” Rimmer hesitated and held back; building up inside him as he began to feel full.  
“Why?”  
Rimmer was holding back and shaking with the amount of need which he needed to let free.  
“Let it the Smeg go…come on…” Lister said and increased pace as he felt Rimmer’s member begin to pulse; craving.  
“W…wait…” Rimmer said and inhaled deeper and deeper. On his final inhale, he shook and the precome began to flow more rapidly.  
"Oh Listy.." Rimmer panted and on his last inhale his hips tensed and he shook with sex.  
"Oh God..." Rimmer managed to utter breathlessly as his hips bucked upwards; stabbing Lister in his stomach and began to produce warm seed.  
Lister propped himself up and allowed Rimmer to feel high on his own. Pulling his head out of Rimmer with a small tug, he continued to watch as Rimmer continued to produce , thrust , whine and feel high. He in a way felt sorry for him; the orgasm being this hard indicated that he needed it for so long and twitch.  
“Li…st…er…” Rimmer panted as it winded down a little.  
“Yeah?” Lister said; lapping up his own seed from Rimmer’s face and taking care to trace the H lightly with his finger.  
“Thanks…” Rimmer sighed and placed his head on the side and touched his member.  
“Oh God…” Rimmer whispered to himself as he felt his hardness, “have I made a mess?”  
“No, you’re surprisingly clean. It’s just our chests.” Lister said and admired the residue which had joined them.  
“I’m sorry I never told you before…”Rimmer sighed and looked lovingly at Lister.  
Lister replaced his shirt and shorts and bent down to kiss the hologram.  
“It’s okay. You did well. I needed to too…” he said and ran a finger down Rimmer’s arm. Rimmer winced as it turned him again; blood filling it again and tried to wind down; producing some delayed seed.  
“Jeez, you are…” Lister began, but then realised that Rimmer was turning unconscious.  
“Oh shit. He is out. What the Smeg do I do?” Lister asked himself and examined the body in front of him. Quickly, Lister began to dress an unconscious Rimmer and managed to replace his underwear before Crystal came in.  
“Lister? What happened to…?” She asked; oblivious to the amount of precome on the floor.  
“Oh he passed out. I’m taking him to the medical bay.” Lister smiled and grabbed the hologram’s body.  
“Okay.” Crystal left them both; smiling as she always did.  
Lister admired Rimmer as he was exhausted from the amount of come he had produced. Lister kissed his fore head and then made his way to the medibay. Rimmer began to gain consciousness as Lister carried him.  
"Lister..." Rimmer moaned and relaised he was clothed.  
"yeah?" Lister replied in a slightly more-pasionate-than-needed tone.  
"Where you taking me?" Rimmer asked.  
Lister couldnt tell him that he was taking him to the medibay; his drives would be given on a graph which would make Kryten and Crystal ask questions.  
"To bed." lister smiled and held Rimmer tighter to him.  
............


	2. It's milkshake, that's all

As Lister placed the hologram on his bunk, he began to regret telling Crystal that he was taking him to the medibay.  
He covered Rimmer up with his covers and smiled at him as the hologram slept; exhausted from producing so much.  
Crystal walked into the sleeping quarters and seemed surprised.  
“Lister? I thought you were taking my father to the medibay?”  
“Oh, I decided that I he would be much better here.” Lister smiled and hoped she wouldn’t ask.  
“Hmm.” She said and turned around to leave. “Wait.” She said and turned to lister.  
;“What?”  
“What did you do to him? He came down to dismiss you.” Crystal said and seemed angered.  
“yes.” Lister said, not beign sure why she was angered. He wanted to say ‘boy did he dismiss me’.  
“I told him to leave you alone, not make you exercise more! He disobeyed me.” She said and pulled the covers off Rimmer.  
Rimmer shot up and looked at his daughter.  
“Crystal?” Rimmer said worried.  
“Rimmer, stand to attention.”  
“What?” Rimmer asked and looked over at Lister worried; had he cleared him up?  
“Attention!” Crystal shouted and rimmer immediately got up and stood attentively.  
Crystal examined her father’s unform; a white residue streaked some of the bottom half.  
“Whats this?” she asked.  
Rimmer shoom with embarrassment “Err, that’s err...”  
“Its mine...” Lister said shyly.  
“Yours?” Crystal asked. “What on Io?”  
Rimmer began to feel awkward; the one person who shouldn’t know about what happened was going to find out.  
“Yeah...” lister said and stood next to Rimmer. “I spilt my milkshake on him after gym so..”  
“Oh.” Crystal said and breathed a sigh of relief “For a moment there I thought...”  
“Oh no. I wouldn’t dream of...” Rimmer boasted; his heart feeling pain as he denied the last half an hour.  
“Okay Father.” Crystal said and saluted Rimmer as she left.  
After she left, both Rimmer and Lister sighed.  
“See what I mean, she notices everything.” Rimmer said and looked at the streaks on his tunic.  
“Im sorry.” Lister apologised and became redder.  
“Its okay.” Rimmer replied and came closer to him “ I will have to clean myself up though.”  
Lister watched as the hologram took off his tunic again; revealing his body.  
“unf.”Lister said and bit his lip.  
As Rimmer turned around to Lister, he saw his pained facial expression and it was obvious he was holding back.  
“Lister?” he asked and made hisbeyes glow.  
Lister shifted awkwardly as he looked at Rimmer again.  
“Yeah?” Lister questioned and tried to distract the feelings from a few moments ago.  
“Thanks.” Rimmer smiled and held his tunic tight in his hands.  
Lister watched as the hologram became confused and placed the tunic on the sofa.  
“Rimmer?” Lister questioned.  
The hologram looked down at the tunic which lay on the sofa then to Lister who was standing in his gym clothes which clenched to his chest, then turned shyly back to the tunic.  
“Rimmer?” Lister questioned and walked over to the hologram. Just as Lister was going to grab Rimmer’s hips to make him at attention, Rimmer svivveled round on his heels and met Lister’s close gaze.  
“What?” Rimmer asked and watched as Lister plaed is hands on Rimmer;s hips.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Lister asked, becoming closer to kissing him.  
Rimmer began to feel awkward and simply gazed into his eyes.  
Lister gained closer as Rimmer’s head did the same and they met in another kiss. Their tongues wrestled one another as they both tried to feel what they felt earlier.  
Lister placed hands on Rimmer’s hips and brought them closer as his tongue tried to touch Rimmer’s useless tonsils.  
They pulled out of eachther’s motuhs; a string of spit lead from both of them as they looked at echother again.  
“You want another round?” Lister asked.  
Rimmer nodded and became pained as his head began to swell again.  
They met in a passionate embrace and made their way over to Rimmer’s bunk.  
Lister lay ontop of Rimmer and the two of them began to undress.  
As both of them fought their way through eachothers clothes, Rimmer felt something change in him.  
"Listy..." he moaned and dragged his tongue across Lister's delictable lips.  
Lister's clothes came away faster as he allowed Rimmer to take them off.  
Chest being visible, Lister pushed Rimmer down to the bed furher and undid the buttons on Rimmer's tunic quickly.  
"Off, off." Lister panted, and his hips began to thrust forward as the need began to come harder and harder.  
As their clothes came away and revealed their skin underneath, both of them began to hold eachother closer; urging the other to come.  
"you're good for a hologram" Lister said and was amazed that Rimmer had maaged to come earlier.  
"I still dont get it." Rimmer moaned through the warm consistency of Listers mouth.  
"What?" Lister said and rubbed himself against Rimmer's stomach.  
"How...I managed to..." Rimmer moaned and grabbed Lister closer to him.  
"I dont care. I want it to happen again" Lister said and as he rubbed he began to stab Rimmer in the stomach.   
As both of them embraced and tugged at eachother for more and more skin, Lister decided to reward Rimmer. He wanted to thank him for earlier. 

**********************************************************


End file.
